Skeens Insults King Bob and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Skeens was feeling bored. Skeens: Man, I'm so bored! What should I do? Then Skeens thought of something, and he had an idea. Skeens: I know what to do, I'm going to insult King Bob! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Skeens went off to the Jungle Gym, and he climbed up to the top of it, and he confronted King Bob. Skeens: Hey King Snobbypants! King Bob was offended. King Bob: Hey! Don't be rude to me! Skeens: You can't tell me what to do, you stupid geek king! King Bob: Skeens, stop this right now! This is really getting on my nerves! Skeens: No! I'll never stop, you stupid geek idiot! King Bob: Skeens, if you insult me one more time! I will call Eric Foster and Slappy to take you to see Miss Finster! Skeens: How about you shut your freaking mouth, you idiotic geek king! King Bob got very angry. King Bob: You know what! That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! I'm calling Eric Foster and Slappy! I'm so freaking done with your behaviour! Foster, Slappy, get over here right now! Then Eric Foster and Slappy came. Eric: What is it, sire? King Bob: Skeens keeps insulting me! Eric and Slappy were horrified. Slappy: Skeens is insulting you? Oh no, that's very naughty! King Bob: Foster, Slappy, take him away! Take him to see Miss Finster right now! Eric and Slappy picked up Skeens, and they took him down to see Miss Finster. Then two guards walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Eric and Slappy? What happened? Eric: Skeens keeps insulting King Bob! Slappy: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Skeens a good talking to! Then Eric and Slappy left Skeens to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Skeens, how dare you insult King Bob! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Skeens to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Skeens: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Eric Foster and Slappy! Why? Because Skeens keeps insulting King Bob! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Skeens a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Skeens. Principal Prickly: Skeens, I'm very disappointed in you for insulting King Bob. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't insult anyone at school! You see insulting anyone undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to insult King Bob! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you insult King Bob? You know that he's a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School. Skeens' mum: That's it, young man! You are grounded for 20 days! Skeens' dad: This means no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Skeens' mum: Go to your room now! Skeens went up to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Eric as King Bob Paul as Eric Foster Steven as Slappy Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Skeens' dad Kendra as Skeens' mum Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff